


Who to choose?

by CasAngelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, firstfanfic, possiblesmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasAngelOfTheLord/pseuds/CasAngelOfTheLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally supposed to be a story but crap happens and now they're a bunch of one shots. I definitely take requests. The title remains the same...so yea... (the previous story chapters i left there cause why not?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A whole new World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure is just starting

(Y/n)=your name  
(W/y/l)=where you live

Do you ever have a feeling that you , I don't know, are missing something? Or maybe that there is something more to life than just home, work, home? This is how I feel. I want to leave and never look back. I want to escape and be free. But sadly I'm stuck here. I'm stuck in (W/y/l). 

In case your wondering, I still live in my parents house. But not because I want to . I work to be able to get an apartment and start my own life. It is harder than I thought. Trust me. The diner I work at is full of disrespectful costumers. Yet, I still try my best to smile and be nice so as to not get fired. I really need the job. Badly. 

Anyways, I do the same schedule almost everyday. I wake up and do stuff until my shift. I usually don't get home until late since I asked for the night shift. What was gonna be so different about this day? Same boring everything. Same boring breakfast with my family. Same boring conversation at the table. Same everything. 

My parents had told me a few years ago that they had actually found me alone near a field. They saw a shooting star or something and they were curious so they went to invistigate. There, they found me and a very old looking tree. However, the tree hadn't been there ,yet, it looked centuries old. They shrugged it off and decided to take care of me. ever since then, I've been their daughter. I didn't remember anything before that even though I was like seven years old at the time. 

I love my parents very much. Just as they love me. It's just that sometimes they still treat me like a child! It gets frustrating.

Anyways, back to now. I was walking back home from my shift. I expected my parents to obviously be asleep when I got home as they always were.

When I got home, I could see the lights on in the living room. What was going on? Why wont my parents still awake? These thoughts quickly went through my mind as I neared my house. 

I grabbed my key and opened the door. What my eyes saw was horrible. 

My dad was on the floor with blood everywhere. My mom was Sobbing uncontrollably in a corner and above her stood a woman. I thought her an ordinary woman until, that is, I noticed her eyes were pitch black. Did she kill my dad? Obviously . But I saw no weapon on her. Did she get rid of it? As I think this, my mom notices me by the door with tears running down my face.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n), RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE SWEATHEART! PLEASE JUST RUN AWAY. SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU TOO! " She shrieks this and flings herself at the woman. However, the woman just flicks her wrist and my mom goes flying. Her head hits the edge of the counter and you could hear the crack. She was dead. 

This bitch! She thought she could kill your family and get away with that? Who did she think she was?! 

"Aww. Is the little girl gonna cry? Her mummy won't be there to save her! You know, your daddy was quite fun to kill. I was planning to take longer with the bitch , but I guess you will do." The woman was pleased to see you so broken. But your anger was quickly hiding the pain you felt.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?! I'm calling the police! Those were my parents you bitch! I swear I will kill you with my bear fucking hands!" 

I screech at her. I run towards her ready to beat her ass but again, she flicks her wrist and sends me flying. I hit the wall and I groan in pain. My vision is starting to fade. As I try to remain awake I hear shouting and a gunshot.I hear the woman scream and then silence. 

Sam's pov 

"Dean! I think they're all dead! Wait, no. Not her. She seems to be breathing! We should take her someplace safe." I say checking her pulse.

" So, what? We take her to the bunker? We need to go fast! The police will be here any second now! Just take her and lets go! " Dean yells while already walking out the door. 

We got here too late I realize as I take the girl towards the impala. If we had gotten there sooner the girl's family would have probably been alive still. She shouldn't be dragged into this mess. But we can't just leave her there. Demons could still be lurking. This gir shouldn't have to bear with this. But it's a crude world. 

Once we get to the bunker I set to work checking for injuries. She only seems to be bleeding from her head but other than that she's fine. When I treat her head I take her to a room. I guess this room will now be hers. I sigh. 

"Dude, how are we suppose to explain this to her when she wakes up? We can't just tell her 'Hey we're really sorry but your family got killed by a demon. And now you have to stay with us'. That sounds crazy." I say when I sit with Dean at the table drinking beer. 

"Hell, I don't know. Its gonna be her problem how she reacts to this. Probably think we're crazy. What would demons want her for anyways? She seemed like a pretty normal person." 

"I don't know. Probably the demon was just having fun. In a sick way." 

" Should we call Cass? Ask him?"

"Probably not. I don't think it matters right now. "

 

Your pov

Couple hours later~

"Nnng. Where am i?" 

I don't remember getting here. This isn't my room or my house! Was I kidnapped? Wait... mom! Dad! 

Tears well up in my eyes and I let them fall. They're dead... dead.... I'm all alone now. 

I think this and I slowly make my way towards the door as quietly as I could. I walk around and I stop when I hear voices coming behind a door. I press my ear against the door and listen. 

"Do you think she's awake yet? It's been a couple hours already. Maybe we should go check on her." you hear a man says.

" I don't know Sammy. If you want you can go check on her. " another man. 

Before I can react the door is opened and I stumble inside. I look up and look at the two men. One was wow tall. I was level with his shoulders. Only barely. He had sort of long brown hair and brown eyes. He looked gente as he smiled at me kindly. The other man wasn't as tall but still a bit taller than me. He had electric green eyes and was well built . He had short hair. He looked cute. 

"Um hi. I'm Sam. This is my brother, Dean. You may have questions and your welcome to ask them." Sam says kindly. 

"Where am I?"

" somewhere safe" 

"What was the thing that killed my family? I want to know." You were determined to know. They looked at you with shock at the anger and determination in your eyes. 

"Demon. We don't know why. But we got there in time to kill it. that's what we do. We kill... things. Monsters. We're hunters. I know it sounds crazy but its the truth. By the way I don't think we heard your name." the man called dean explains. 

"My name's (y/n). And I want to learn how to kill demons. And monsters. I want to become a hunter." you reply determined to kill as much of those sons of bitches as you could. Your parents deaths were going to get avenged.

"Look, sweetheart, this is a hard life. And we need to train you. It's a lot to take in and it's a dangerous life. We travel a lot and anyone who we befriend instantly is in danger. Think this through. You are already in danger since we helped you. " Dean says. 

" I don't care. I want to do this. I could help you guys. Please. I don't wanna be alone. Besides I promise I will try my hardest. Please?" I really don't wanna be alone. And I really want to be a hunter. Now that I know about this life I'm determined to make the best of it. I will learn quick. 

"Fine. But you need to rest some more. We start your training tomorrow. I'll take care of your physical training and Sam here will catch you up on the monsters. Mostly just ghosts and demons and some other few we meet the most." dean finally agrees. I finally get to do something for the greater good. They said it was a burden. But it's a burden I'm willing to carry. I will become one of the best and no one can stop me. My parents will be avenged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it probably sucks but I tried. Leave me suggestions please. I'll try to update soon


	2. So,you're Castiel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Castiel but he feels strange around you .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this was kinda short :/  
> Who next? Gabe or Balthy?

   It has been 6 months since I joined the Winchesters. They have trained me and now I am a good hunter. Of course, I still have a lot to learn but nevertheless, I am quite the badass. 

   Sam and Dean are like the brothers I've never had. They're sweet but they still get on my nerves sometimes. 

   They've taken me on some hunts but mainly salt and burns. When they think it's bigger than that they leave me at the bunker. There I'm mostly in the library. Some of the books there were actually interesting and I've always loved to read. 

   The boys had just gotten back from the hunt when I went over to meet them. When I saw them, however, there was someone else with them. It was another man. He had a trench coat, black hair, electrifying blue eyes, and was about dean's height . 

   I decided to ask about the man later to Dean or Sam so instead I ran towards them and hugged them.

   "How was the hunt?" I ask.

   "Just a demon. We got back alive so dont worry." Dean said as he hugged me back. 

   Just then the stranger cleared his throat.

    "Right. (Y/n), this is Cass. He's an angel" Sam says. 

 

Cass pov

   Just as Sam introduces me to the girl I feel something in my stomach as she looks at me and smiles. She has a beautiful smile. She looks very...pretty. 

   "So, you're an angel? Cool! I didn't think you existed to be honest. I'm (y/n) , by the way." 

   When she talks her voice sounds angelic to me. What is she doing to me? This is getting me nervous. Maybe she is a kind of witch. She must have done something to me.

   She stretches her hand and Dean had told me it was a handshake. That is how humans greet each other. 

   I take her hand and shake it. However, once our hands meet, I feel this feeling. Like there's something electrical when I touch her. 

   I am very confused at what is happening. I quickly pull my hand back and look at Dean. 

   " I must leave now." 

    And with that, I fly away. Lost in my thoughts about that girl, (y/n).

 

(Y/n) pov 

   That man was wierd. But he was cute. I wonder when I get to see him again. It's not everyday you get to see an angel. 

   I look over at Dean and see he looks confused at Cass' behavior. He shrugs it off and goes to the fridge to get a beer. 

   I personally don't drink. I never liked the way alcohol tasted. It was nasty. So I usually stick to water, Gatorade, or monster. 

   As I go towards the boys I say,

   " I didn't know you guys had angel buddies."

    " Yeah, well, they're dicks." Says Dean as I chuckle. 

    "Cass seems ok though."

   " yeah, well, he's Cass. He used to be a dick too but he kinda became our friend." Dean explains. 

    With that, I go to my room and get ready for bed. Once I lay in bed you can't help but think of the angel. Not knowing that he was also thinking about you.


	3. Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its Gabriel's turn to meet you. And he immediately flirts with you. Infront of Cas.... How will Cass feel about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just had to do another chapter already! I'm way into this! Anyways, next is Balthy =3

 It had been a couple of days since my first in counter with Cass. He comes around the bunker sometimes. Although, I feel as if he's avoiding me. When he sees me he usually flies off. This makes me a tad sad since I had developed a minor crush on the angel and I wanted to talk to him. To have a nice friendly conversation, that's all. But, at this rate, I bet he doesn't like me. Not even as a friend.

   The boys are now letting me go on more hunts. Not all of them salt and burns but some demons. With the demons, I kill without mercy and it scares me because I actually enjoy their pain. I know it's bad but they killed my family. I'm still mourning for them but I hide that behind a smile.

    I had gone out to buy some groceries. Some pie for dean and something healthy for Sam. I were gonna make some spaghetti tonight since the boys were coming back from a stressful hunt. I wanted them to come home and eat a homemade meal. Of course, for dessert there was gonna be pie. Dean would be thrilled! 

Once I pay for everything, I head back to the bunker. Once I got inside and got to the kitchen, I started unpacking and started making the food. Once the spaghetti was ready, I started making the pie.  I imagined the look on Dean's face when he would smell the pie. I giggle at the thought. I were so focused on making the pie that I didn't. hear the flutter of wings or see the golden haired man approaching me from behind. 

    The man grinned mischievously as he slowly approached me.

   "Whatcha cooking there, sugar?" He says into my ear while his hands hold my waist.

    I gasp and quickly turned around and put my knife on the man's throat.

   He had whiskey colored eyes and golden hair. He smelled nice. He smelled like candy. I quickly put these thoughts aside as I look at him cautiously.

    "Who are you?" I ask quietly.the knife still on his throat. To my surprise, he grins and says ,

    "Name's Gabriel. I came to check on my little bro, Castiel. Oh and by the way,sweet cheeks, its not that easy to kill an angel" he spoke so smoothly. As if I hadn't had a knife by his throat. But then again, he was angel. I sigh. 

    "Geez. You didn't have to scare me. Anyways they're still not here. And I'm busy cooking, so do what you want until they get back." I say as I look at him. He was quite cute too. And he looked full of himself to be honest. 

    " you look hot. What's your name?" he asks quietly in my ear. I shiver pleasantly.

    "(y/n)" I Whisper. 

    "What do ya say we get out of here, (y/n)? Maybe, the beach?" As he says that he snaps his fingers and suddenly I'm in a bikini. I blush and try to cover myself as I yell at him. 

    " What the fuck? Give me back my normal clothes! I don't have time for this, you perv!" 

   " You look adorable when you blush. But as you wish." He snaps his fingers and suddenly I have my normal clothes back on. The jerk doesn't even bother to hide the amusement in his face. So, I ignore him and put the pie in the oven. 

    later ~

  just as I take out the pie I hear the boys come in. I walk past Gabriel who was sitting down watching me amused while he waited for the boys to come back too. 

   I quickly hug each of them. Evan Cass. Though he looked embarrassed, he still awkwardly hugs me back. Just as I was going to ask them if they were ok, Gabriel came over to greet the boys but when he passed me, he slapped my ass and winked at me. I could feel myself blushing furiously. 

    "Hey guys! Miss me? Hey bro!" Gabriel greeted them with a huge smile. But the other three were looking at me. Sam and Dean looked completely confused but Castiel looked... Mad?

     " Gabriel." Cas greeted his brother coldly. 

     " What are you doing here?" Sam asks Gabe. 

     " Just wanted to see my little bro and stay over for some time." Gabriel didn't seem to mind everyone lookinn at him either confused or coldly. He just kept smiling. He had an amazing smile. That made me want to smile. So I did, against my better judgment.

   

 Gabriel's POV 

   Geez. No one seemed pleased to see me but oh welL They better have to suck it up since I'm not going anywhere. Atleast not until (y/n) is mine. I did come here to visit Cass but when I met her she had my heart beating like crazy. So, my new objective is to make her mine. No one has every done that to me. And I've been around for some time. 

   I just kept smiling at the people and when I glanced to see (y/n) I could tell she was looking at me and was smiling too. She looked gorgeous when she smiled. I turn my face towards her and wink at her. The effect was quick she blushed and turned away. My, how I love it when she blushes. 

 

  Cass POV

   I didn't mind my brother staying here with me but when I saw him slap (y/n)'s rear, I was, I believe angry. And when he winked at her and she blushed i got even more angry. I wanted to make her blush. I have been developing feelings towards her. Feelings I didnt think Angels were capable of. 

    It was the last straw when Gabriel turned towards a smiling (y/n), winked at her and I felt anger when she blushed and looked away. I wanted to have that affect on her. I didn't even want my brother to be near her. 

   "Ahem. Brother, can I talk to you privately please?" 

   " Sure can little bro!" 

  I walk towards the kitchen and leave (y/n) with the brothers. When I get to the kitchen I turn around and face Gabriel.

   " what do you want with (y/n)? Brother , I have never felt like this with anyone. And so , I want you to know how you feel about her. She is not a toy Gabriel ."

   " I never thought you could fall in love Cass. But I'm sorry. I do like (y/n) a lot. She is super hot and makes my heart beat like crazy. However, she will choose me over you little bro. Sorry. I will win her heart first. And I do not go down easily. Good luck bro. And may the best one win her heart first." 

   I was silent going over what he had just said. He left and left me alone with my thoughts in how to win my beautiful (y/n)'s heart. I will try my best to win her love. No matter what. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthy's chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it but it erased it. So I had to start over like twice! Sorry if it isn't that good. Its frustrating when you have it but have to start over again more than once.... =3

"Gabriel!I swear to your dad that if you don't give me my knives back, I will end you!" I yell. 

"I told you, sweet cheeks, you have to find them! I hid them around."He giggles. 

That jerk he hid my knives. I've had it with his tricks. And its only been 2 days! I don't complain that much since he gives me candy. 

Castiel has been inseparable from me. He got overprotective. Especially on hunts. It's cute. But it frustrates me since it makes me feel kind of useless. 

Anyways, back to Mr hunting for my knives... 

"I could be doing something useful instead of doing this. It's ridiculous!" I sigh as I continue to look through the library.

"Looking for these, darling?" I definitely didn't recognize that voice. I swirl around and see a man. And my knives! Ha! Suck it Gabriel I win! 

The man has short brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a V neck and jacket. I can also see a necklace. 

"Um, who are you?" 

"Balthazar. An angel. A hot angel by the way." He winks at me and I blush. 

I grab my knives and make my way towards the door. Before I walk out, I say,

"Castiel and Gabriel are both watching th TV. If you want to talk to them, I mean." With that, I walk out and head towards my room. 

Balthy's POV 

Beautiful. that's what she was. I've never seen a woman like that. She looked adorable when she blushed. I need to check on my brothers. 

"Castiel. Gabriel."

"Hey Balthy! " 

" Balthazar. " 

"Have you seen (Y/n)? She is stunning!" I sigh as I sit down. 

I look over at my brothers and see jealousy in their features. 

"Sorry Balthy, but she's mine. Or she will be anyways." 

"You are mistaken, Gabriel. Clearly she will be mine. She enjoys my company rather than your tricks."

I'm amused. We're all fighting to win the heart of the same girl. Oh, this is going to be fun. 

"Boys, clearly she will choose me. All I have to do I use my charm. I mean, who can resist this." I gesture proudly at myself. 

"Ha! In your dreams bro!" Gabriel says. 

"Well then, let the games begin." I say jokingly. 

"Indeed." Cass says seriously. 

Of course he would take me seriously. I can't wait to see how this turns out.


	5. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants to give you something. However he can't decide which one....

Cass POV 

I want to do something special for (Y/n). However I do not know what to do. 

My brothers decided to stay in the bunker while the competition is on. I really want her to be my mate. I wouldn't be able to stand to see her choose one of my brothers over me. (Y/n) has made me feel things that I have never thought possible. She makes me, an angel, nervous with just her presence! 

Since I do not know what to do for her, I will ask, what do you call it? Google. Yes, that. I will ask this Google what to do.

"Um... Ok Google?" I say uncertainly. Then I hear the sound that signals for me to talk. 

"How do I win the heart of a beautiful woman?" With that, my device shows me links. 

None of these seem appropriate... 

Flowers... That sounds interesting... What are (y/n)'s favorite flowers? I should ask Dean.

"Dean. I require your assistance."

"Holy shit Cass! Gave me a fucking heart attack. And ahem, personal space?"

"Right, I'm sorry."

"Anyways, what do you want?"

"What are (Y/n)'s favorite flowers?"

"Gee Cass I don't know. Why don't you just ask her?"

"I can't. It must be a surprise. Thank you anyways. I must go."

With that I leave to find a shop that sells flowers. I soon find one and look around. Which ones should I pick? There are so many. 

"Can I help you?" A woman asks me. 

" I am looking for flowers that will capture the heart of a beautiful woman. Do you have any?" 

"Well, what kind of flowers are her favorite?" 

"I do not know." Just then an idea comes into my mind. I tell her what I want and soon I make my way back with my package. 

 

Your POV 

I just got back from a hunt and all I wanted to do was go to my room, shower, and relax. But first, I want a monster! As I make my way to the kitchen I bump into Gabriel. 

"Hey sweet cheeks." 

"What do you want Gabe?" I started calling the angel Gabe for short. I didn't want to say his long ass name all the time, it sounded too formal. 

However,you didn't know that Gabriel loved it when you call him that. He looked at it as one step closer to having you in his arms. 

"You. Me. Dinner. Tonight. What do ya say?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at me. To be honest, i had developed feelings for him. Along with Cass and Balthy. But I would never admit it. 

"Sorry Gabe. Im just too tired today. Maybe another time?" It was true, I was exhausted. 

He smiled, you hadn't said no. This gave him hope.

"Yeah. Sure, no problem-o. See ya later." 

Once he was gone and I had my monster, I made my way to my room. Cass was standing by my door smiling proudly. 

"Hey Cass. Whatcha doing?" 

"I have brought you something (y/n)." 

"Oh cool! Where is it?" I love presents so I look him over waiting for my present or surprise. 

"It is in your room." 

With that I quickly go in my room. My mouth drops open. He had brought me flowers. A lot of em. And when I saw A LOT I mean, my whole room was filled with them. 

"What the hell!?" 

"Do you not like it?" I look over at him and see him look at me sadly. 

"Not not that, Cass! I really love this! Thank you!" 

"I didn't know what kind of flowers were your favorite so I just brought some of everything the shop had. I'm so-" 

I cut him off as i kiss his cheek and whisper in his ear,

"Don't worry Cass. Thank you. Really. I love it. No one has ever done something this sweet for me." 

I look him in the eyes and see that he is blushing. Without thinking i giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. His hands slowly rest on my hips. Both of us just look at each other like this while we're both slowly leaning in. 

Just when our lips are centimeters apart you hear a cough. I quickly jump away from Cass and turn to see Balthazar leaning against the wall, a few feet away from us. I blush and so does Cass. We sort of just awkwardly stand apart looking at the floor or Balthazar once in a while. This goes on for some time. Main while the tension in the hall was getting thicker. So decide to break it.

"So... Um... What can I do for you Balthy?" I turn to look at him and smile. 

"I was just going to ask you if you would fancy a walk with me?" 

"Oh um. Sure. I'll be ready in ten. Is that ok?" I had said yes since I just needed some fresh air. After all,I was about to kiss Castiel! I needed a good long walk to think things through. My feelings towards the Angels were confusing. 

Now that I think about it, will a walk with Balthazar alone be a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it... It's almost midnight so sorry for the mistakes   
> Good day or night darlings =3


	6. A stroll through Paris, the city of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Balthy walk through a pretty garden in Paris

As said, I meet Balthazar in 10 minutes ready to go. I'm in comfortable clothes since I'm going to be walking. I'm wearing black tight jeans (they aren't too tight), (favorute band) T-shirt, and my combat boots. Oh and my black trench coat. Cas had given it to me before he had given me the flowers and I loved it. 

"Ready, love?" I had gotten used to his nicknames for me at this point. 

It was pretty clear to me that all three of the Angels had a thing for me. Clearly since Balthy and Gabe both flirted with me openly. I'm not sure Cas fully understands what flirting is yet. But my proof was what almost happened in my room. I mean, we had almost kissed! I wasn't sure where that one kiss would lead if Balthazar hadn't shown up and ruined it. 

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." With that he taps my forehead and when I open my eyes we're in a very pretty sort of park. It looked peaceful and there was green everywhere. It really looked beautiful. There were other people there too but from what you could tell, mainly couples.

"Where are we?" 

"Somewhere in Paris. Thought we could use some peace for a while without interruptions. Do you like it?" He asks hopefully. 

"Yeah. It's very beautiful." 

"It's passable." 

"Right. I forgot you traveled the world and have seen more beautiful things." 

"It's not that." We had been walking for a couple of minutes. When he says that however, he turns to me grabbing my hands.

"(Y/n). Nothing could compare with your beauty, love. I may have seen a lot of things that are beautiful, but you are the most beautiful creation ever made. The way you smile makes me want to just kiss you. Darling, you make my heart beat like there's no tomorrow and I love it. You truly are beautiful." The way he says this while looking into my eyes makes me happy. Hearing those words fall from his lips hypnotise me. 

I'm snapped out of my daze, however, when I feel his lips against mine. Without thinking I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. His hands soon grab my waist pulling me closer to him. His tongue slides over my bottom lip, asking for permission. I gladly give it to him. Our tongues fight for dominance. He wins. I moan softly when he tugs and sucks at my bottom lip. Too soon I pull back for air. 

"I think we should get back to the bunker..." I regret saying it but I need time alone to think. He looks at me, eyes filled with desire. But I think he understands what I need right now as he simply nods. Again, he touches my forehead and suddenly I'm in the living room of the bunker. I see Cas and Gabe talking about something but they look at me as soon as I arrive. 

"(Y/n), what happened to your lip?" Gabriel asks raising his eyebrows questioningly. Of course, I blush right away. 

"Um... Nothing. I'm just going to go to my room and relax. See ya." I mutter as I make my way away from them. 

No one stops me so i move faster. Fast walking. As soon as I get to my room I throw myself on my bed and quickly fall asleep, thinking. 

MEANWHILE~

"What happened to her lip, Balthazar?" Gabriel asks suspiciously. 

"It's just say she's a great kisser." Balthazar says. He still hasn't been able to wipe the dumb smile he had on since the kiss. 

"You kissed her!?" Gabriel says jealousy clear in his voice. And all over his face too 

" That is not fair. I would have kissed her first if you hadn't inturupted." Cas said hotly. 

"You should have heard her moan while I was sucking her lip." Balthazar says mischievously while quickly disappearing and leaving his brothers absolutely furious.


	7. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of month. But Gabe's there....is that good or bad? (I'm bad At these summaries sorry XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im having trouble with the ideas. My friend sorta gave me the idea without really knowing so yea, enjoy

"Ugh! Why?! Why does this world have to be so cruel to me?" I groaned while laying on the couch in my pj's. My friend paid a visit. Except they were being a huge dick. Stupid periods. 

"Hey there, sweet cheeks!"

"Get the fuck away from me Gabriel, or I swear to your dad I will rip your head off..." My voice sounded so full of venom that Gabriel looked scared for a second. 

"Ah! Bloody hell! Damn this!" Cramps. Really bad cramps. 

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt babe? Are you ok?" Gabriel actually sounded concerned. This for a reason made me want to cry. So I grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a hug, while I was crying. I'm feeling bipolar today. 

"It hurts. Gabe it seriously hurts." 

"Tell me what hurts, sugar." His voice is soft. He seems he got used to my moods. 

"It's the stupid cramps..." 

"Cramps? Why are you having cramps?" For an archangel he sure is thick. I laugh lightly.

"I got the thing that, ya know, women get every month..." I say shyly. I mean, come on, I had to explain to one of my crushes and an archangel that I was on my period! It was awkward.

"Oh..... Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"Um what?"

"Heeelllloooo? Trickster? Archangel?" I stare at him confused. What is he going at? 

He must have seen my confusion because he rolled his eyes and then snapped. I close my eyes, expecting something bad. When I slowly open them. I gasp. Chocolate. Chocolate everywhere. There was chocolate, candy , ice cream, and (favorite food). It was awesome! 

"Oh... oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I say excitedly. I was so excited that I hugged him again. He smelled like candy and sweetness. Somehow my thoughts were questioning whether his lips tasted like that too. 

" If you really wanna know the answer. Why don't you have a taste?" Damn! I forgot that he could read minds! 

"Sure can, sugar!" I blush. I need to stop doing that. I quickly make my mind think about the color of the sky so he wouldn't be able to know what I was thinking. 

While doing that I hadn't noticed that he was leaning closer towards me. So, as to avoid awkwardness I reach over and pick up a chocolate. I moan as the chocolate melts in my mouth. It was so good! The best I had ever tasted. 

However, you didn't know the effect it had on Gabriel. When he heard you moan, his pupils dilated and he was having very naughty thoughts. 

"Enjoying that huh? Oh look you have some on your cheek. Let me get that for you." I was expecting him to clean the chocolate away with a napkin. However, he just leaned on and licked it from my cheek! I honestly don't think I've ever blushed harder in my life. But, two can play at that game... hehehehe

"Gabe?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me innocently. 

"You have some on your face too. Let me return the favor."  
Before he could answer I leaned in and took my time licking the chocolate next to his lips. However, he couldn't help himself and put his hands in my hair and kissed me roughly. Of course, I kissed back. 

His mouth tasted like chocolate. It was intoxicating. I wanted more and he was more than willing to give. He bits my lip to leave a sting and when I gasp he quickly takes advantage and thrusts his tongue in. I moan. This only seems to make him hungrier and soon I'm in his lap and he has his hands On my hips. My hands are exploring his chest under his shirt. 

"Gabe.... we can't ..... do this.... not now..." I say against his mouth. I know what will happen if we continue to kiss. And right now, as much as its tempting, I can't because of my damn period. Besides I'm still confused towards my feeling towards the angels. 

He whines but slowly leans back. 

"You taste sweet." I say and giggle 

""You are going to be the death of me " he laughs 

"Can we stay like this? You know, eating candy and ice cream while watching Netflix?" Im hoping he'll say yes. 

"Of course. Anything for you , sugar." 

"Yay!" 

"How are ya feeling, kiddo?" 

"Better now that your here" I say contently 

With that, we cuddle and spend the rest of the day like that. We even fall asleep together and the happy smile I had on was enough to make dean not kill gabriel right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was ok. Again, please don't be afraid to leave suggestions in the comments. =3 Cheerios!  
> oh and ps Cass might be getting more thank his first kiss from the reader.... just a thought . Whaddaya think?? XD


	8. At the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the guys go to the beach. The angels decide to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated XC  
> But here you go.

"Please, Dean? Please please please?" 

"I told you (Y/n), we don't have time. We have to start a new hunt." 

"Fine." I pout. We had just finished a hunt and I really wanted to go to the beach. I really want to go mostly because of my parents. They took me there a lot and we'll I just learned to love it. 

Just then, I got an idea. 

"Sammy! Use puppy eyes! Please?" I giggle as Sam gives dean his puppy eyes. 

"Stahp it! Sammy don't. Stahp it Sam!......... You know what? What the hell. Let's go to the beach...." 

"Yay! O my gosh thank you Dean! I love you guys for this!" Just as I was hugging dean, Cas appears and looks at us confused then his loom turns cold.

"Dean, a word please."

"Yeah, sure Cas." I let go of dean so he can go and talk to Dean whole I get my stuff ready for the beach.

~MEANWHILE~

"Cas what the hell, man!?" Dean yells as the angel pushes and holds him against the door. The angel looks angry.

"Dean. You will stay away from (y/n). I do not like it when she hugs you or when you touch her. It makes me have this frustrated feeling that I don't like. So, stay away from her. Unless you want me to get angry. Understood?" 

"Hehehe. You like her you idiot! Does she know?" 

At this the angel looks away. 

"Just... mark my words Dean." With that, the angel turns around and starts to walk away. 

"Oh! Cas, we're going to the beach. If you want to come." 

"Is that where there are women with small underwear? And men with just shorts on playing in the water?" Dean nods. 

"Is (y/n) going to be there?"

"Yeah. She's the one who came up with the idea in the first place." 

"Alright. But you must show me what to wear to this event." 

"Sure." 

With that they walk towards Dean's room. 

 

~Le time skip brought to you by Sammy the moose :3

"Gabriel! Stahp changing my suit into bikinis!" I yell as my (f/c) one piece changes into a purple small bikini set. 

"But you look hot in them, sweet." He winks and I blush. 

Both him and Balthazar showed up when Dean, Sam, Cas, and I arrived at the beach. The looks they ( Balthy, Gabe, and Cas) gave me were almost predatory. Balthazar had run at me and hugged me. However, his hands grabbed my ass and squeezed. Which then caused me to squel. Gabriel had just come at me and kissed me randomly. Which had then caused both Cas and balthy to get jealous and try to take me away. 

I got to say though, they all looked extremely sexy in just trunks. Like, damn. They were all too hot it almost seemed impossible. 

"(Y/n)! Look!" I hear balthazar yell and I look around. My eyes widen. 

In front of me are two huge thrones....made of beautiful seashells. 

Balthazar stands in front of me and says with a grin, 

"Hello, my queen. Would you like to sit?" All I could do was nod. 

"Wow its beautiful, Balthy. How?"

"Angel remember?"

"Oh" 

"Oh, I've found you. Good. I need to show you something I made by myself." 

Without having time to respond, you are suddenly dragged away. You are running and when you look at the person you realize it's Cas.

"Cas! What the hell?"

" We are almost there" 

You decided to just shut up. Suddenly you stop and stand next to him. Wow. Angels have awesome skills. Infront of me was a sandcastle. The size of a small house. 

"Do you like it?" He asks me worriedly. 

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome! Did you do this by yourself?" 

He nods and swells with pride. 

"Well, come on! Let's go check it out!" I say and drag him inside. The details are amazing. It looks so real... 

~10 min later~

"Let's go for a swim, sweet cheeks." Gabriel says as we are going deeper into the water. 

Once I'm chest deep, gabriel tells me to go under. I do as he says. Once i go under I feel something against my lips and realize that Gabriel is kissing me. Eventually I just melt into the kiss. However, I need oxygen and when i try to pull back gabriel exchanges oxygen inti mymouth. Not only that , but you now discover that you can breath underwater!

"How?" 

"Archangel, remember?" He says as he chuckle 

And with that, you both go deeper and look around. You find some amazing fish that you have never seen before. You keep exploring until it's time to go back to the hunting life. But, nevertheless, it was an awesome beach day.


	9. Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't really one for dancing but apparently the devil is.

"Hey sweetness."

What's up Gabe? Long time no see."

"Oh well, ya know, I've been trying to stay low since everyone thinks I'm dead." As he says that, he pops a lollipop in his mouth. 

Gabriel had been playing dead for a couple of years already. However, a couple months ago he appeared. I had finished a hunt and when I got back home he was sitting on my couch watching T.V and eating candy. I kinda freaked out and it took me a couple of weeks to get more comfortable around him. Now, we're pretty much sort of BFFs. 

"How long will you think this will last?" I mean,the only people-er and angels- who know about him living were Lucifer, Michael, and moi. Lucifer and Michael don't know who or what let them out of the cage but they think it was probably something to do with God. Lucifer had actually looked a bit sorry when he was apologizing to Gabriel. The brothers actually got along fine. When Lucifer and Michael started to argue I quickly but calmly tried to calm them down and avoid an apocalypse. 

"Honestly, I hope as long as possible. Too much drama when you're alive." 

"That is where you are right." 

There was a comfortable silence between us for a couple of minutes when the movie we were watching shows a couple slow dancing to beautiful music.

"Can I have this dance, sweetness?" I look up to see Gabriel standing in front of me with his hand outstretched and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Umm... I don't really dance Gabe..." I had never had an occasion to dance and now I was embarrassed to not know how to dance.

"AWW come on! It's really easy. Come on, just follow my movements." With that, he grabs my hand and drags me up flush against his chest. We start to slowly sway to the music and it was really comfortable and easy. Once I had relaxed, we were dancing a bit out of beat and laughing our butts off. 

While we were doing that, we didn't notice that someone else had arrived in the room watching us dance with jealousy in his eyes towards how Gabriel was grabbing me and swinging me around.

We didn't notice, that is, until i was dizzily jumping around and I collided with him. He didn't move at all but I went flying. I saw worry in his eyes and just as he was about to reach for me, I felt warm hands on my waist holding me to Gabriel's chest. 

"You ok, sweetie?" Gabe asks me while gently stroking my hair.

"Y-yeah. I'll be Ok. Thanks Gabe." 

"Anytime, sweet cheeks." With that he kisses my forehead and lets go of me slowly to make sure I wouldn't fall again.

By the time I looked back at Lucifer his eyes were cold. So cold, that I actually shivered a little.

"Lucif-" 

" Well, I don't see why I'm here. I'll be on my way."

"No wait, plea-" I was again cut off as he disappeared. Now, I was really sad. I had a small crush on Lucifer and now he seems to hate me and I don't know why. I could feel tears threatening to fall. 

"Um.. Gabe, can I have some alone time please?" My voice was barely a whisper but I know he still heard me with him being an archangel and all.

"Sure thing sweetness. Just call if you need anything. Kay?" I nod and when he disappears too I run to my room and cry for what seems like hours. 

**~Like 2 hours later~**

I still have a couple of tears running down my face but I stopped sobbing like an hour ago. In all honesty, I am a total mess right now. However, I want to know why Luci hates me. 

"Lucifer.... why do you hate me? What did I do wrong?" As I get that one sentence out I am starting to break down again and I start to cry harder. 

While I was crying, I didn't hear the ruffle of feathers that announced Lucifer was there. He had his usual cold look but once he saw me crying my eyes out, the look melted away to leave one of worry. 

"Y/N? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"You hate me Luci! And I'm sorry for whatever I did. I'm sorry I bothered you... you can leave if you want to..."

It was so quiet that I thought he had actually left. Until he grabbed my hands and pulled me up to his chest. Suddenly, soft music started playing out of no where. 

"Let's dance." He says softly. 

After a couple minutes of slowly swaying to the music with his hands on my waist and mine around his neck, he started speaking.

"Y/N... I could never hate you. You shouldn't shed tears over me, love. You don't deserve this...."

"......Then why did you leave like that?..."

" I just couldn't bear to see you in my brother's arms. I just couldn't stop thinking how you were supposed to be in my arms. I should be the one giving you kisses on the forehead to make you feel better. Not Gabriel. ME.  The truth is y/n... I may have fallen for you already..."

I'm quiet for a minute unable to believe what I'm hearing. 

"It's alright if you don't feel the sa- " 

He wasn't able to finish because I kissed him. The kiss lasted sometime before I had to come up for air.

"I'll take that as a you feel the same?"

"You bet... Now shut up and kiss me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know they may not be perfect but I tried. Don't forget to leave comments for suggestions and feedback, it helps me more than you think. That's all. Thank you, darlings!


End file.
